wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Pulsefinder
This OC has been adopted from Nightstrike and now belongs to Anazari. ◊ ◊ ◊ ◊ Pulsefinder belongs to Anazari. Don't use him without permission. Appearance "Thank you for the compliment, you look absolutely stunning as well." Pulsefinder looks like the perfect example of a DriftWing, save for his different-colored eyes. He has a lean-muscular build, and works out and spars with the palace guard when he needs a break from thinking. You would've never guessed he used to look like a lithe and dainty female. He has strong limbs, and can give most trained fighters a run for their money. He's very athletic, and often works out, spars, and plays sports as a way of venting when someone tells him that he's not a true male. Which happens to be a lot of the time. He has terracotta-colored scales, with splotches and gradients of dark red and amber along his spine and limbs. His underscales and sail webbing is a pure, polished white. His wing membranes, spines, horns, fur on his arms and legs, and claws are a dark gray. The fur on his legs is also chopped short and slicked back most of the time. Pulse has many tribal tattoos, each one symbolizing a different status he's achieved. Most are for his many levels of intelligence and business success. His markings can be described as having a diamond patterns, and he has three marking colors besides black, instead of the normal two. These markings are a bit of a gold and dark red, but are mostly yellow and black. He has heterochromia, his right eye being green and his left eye being brown. They are very colorful, and glow in low light. His sail and tail webbing is very sharp, like the spines on a fish. They are like razors when he tucks, and his tail sail can double as a sword and a shield in combat. It also has mini "barbs" split off from it that cause an even deeper and more jagged cut when slicing through something. He typically is seen with his piercings in, and he has one hollow plug and two sleek, black industrial piercings. He wears his armour when in public, but when conducting business, going to a party, or just hanging around the palace with the guards, he is found wearing a business suit, or at least a collared shirt. He sleeps in his clothes, and rarely ever dresses in what a normal dragon would call "comfortable clothes". However, he's occasionally seen in athletic gear when playing sports with nobles, commoners, or anyone really. Personality "Leave it up to my siblings to bicker about the throne. I'll rule in a much more easy and efficient way, through business and economics. Money makes the world go round, after all..." Pulsefinder has many layers. He can be coldhearted and manuipulative to his enemies, but tries to be friendly and warm to the general population that he's overall neutral towards. He loves playing sports with anyone and everyone, and often goes out to the public to race, play soccer, or any other sport in general. He's friends with most, if not all of the guards of the palace, and the ones that go with him for security often join in the fun. Pulse is arguably the most favored by the general DriftWing population, but he doesn't bother wasting time with politics, so he's unfit to rule. Not that he'd want to, as there's such a low probablity of him actually becoming King of the DriftWings. Instead, he's one of the youngest and most successful CEOs of his time. He can have a say in his kingdom through his business, which is largely a metalsmithing and forging business. His company, called Solarsmith, craft everything from weapons to jewelry, and most metal in Pyrrhia has been either supplied or forged by them, or both. Solarsmith also has a smaller buiness selling clothes, mainly casusal tees and afforable fashion. He does endless calculations in his mind, and is a mathematical genius. He also knows a lot about metal and it's chemical compositions, but specializes more in math and managing his company. He often stays up long into the night doing seemingly useless calculations. And sometimes these calculations don't even relate to his business... Pulsefinder can be quite manuipulative to those he hates, or those he wants revenge on. He will pull the strings behind their every move, plotting their slow downfall in cold, calculative precision. He rarely does this to anyone, as he tries to see the good in dragons, but if he feels threatened or disrespected enough, he will invoke his charm and charisma, and slowly but surely, others will begin to hate you for him. The main dragons that fall under this 'revenge' category, are those who purposely disrespect his transition. If they make honest mistakes, he'll politely correct them each time until they get the hang of him not being a female. However, if you misgender him on purpose, he will make your like hell. Pulsefinder can blow off most insults, not caring at all. But when you insult his gender, that's how you really hurt him. And the result is not pretty. He's had many breakdowns, hunched over his desk, trying to calculate why someone would do that when all he's ever tried to be is nice. Abilties "The probability of that working out for you is slim, I suggest you do this instead." Intellect Pulsefinder is extremely well-studied, and is very knowledgable in economics, mathematics, and the physical sciences. He scored extremely high in his trial of faith on almost all academic areas, save for art history and political history. He doesn't pay attention to politics, and thinks they're a waste of time. However, he will manipulate politicians into supporting him, as they are very.. gullible. Claw-to-claw combat Pulse is well-trained in close combat due to being a royal and a CEO of a very important company. He spars with the top-ranking palace guards at least twice daily, and can wipe the floor with even the best of them, due to practice and calculated precision. Knifeskills He's also well-trained in knife combat, and knives are his preferred weapon, despite owning a cerimonial broadsword. They double as his range and as his close-combat weapons. He is very good at darts, and is even more precise with his knives. He generally isn't as good as using his knives as he is at close combat, but he does have a very good aim when throwing. He also has a huge "knife" on his tail, so even if you disarm him, his extremely sharp and barbed tail sail can make quick work of you. Combined with his close combat knowlege, this can be a deadly combination. Popularity Pulsefinder's charisma and friendliness to strangers makes him a very supported member of the royal family, and the public just adores him. There are a few conspiracy theorists who are suspicious, of course, but Pulse tries to be friendly with everyone who doesn't purposely try to hate him or his transition. And even then, he might give them a few chances to redeem themselves. Overanalyzing Pulse has a habit of overthinking things, and creeping out nobles and other palace-dwellers by finishing their sentences for them. He takes every last detail into account, and can become frustrated when no one notices his precision and perfect work. He also can overwork himself thinking of all the possible situations he could be involved in. Some have compared him to NightWing mindreaders with these habits of his. Lack of sleep Due to him doing his calculations at night, when he can't interact with the general public, Pulsefinder can get overly absorbed into his math and probablity, and before he knows it, he's worked through an entire night and into noon of the next day. He also has a habit of falling asleep in the middle of the day in the palace gardens, as he's described that place as "the most peaceful and quiet". Swordsmanship Despite what his commanding appearance and ceremonial but functional armor might make you believe, Pulse has only extremely basic sword skills, and his armor prevents him from performing his more complex, quick close-combat maneuvers. He wears this armor in public to seem nonthreathening, since he can't use his more dangerous combat manuvers while in the bulky armor. However, he's working on forging a set that will allow him to be protected while also allowing him to fight. For now, he just made his armor extremely easy to take off. It only takes 20 seconds for him to unclip everything. But 20 seconds can still make or break a fight. Perfectionism Pulsefinder's worst weakness is his perfectionism. He has to be the best at everything, and if he isn't, he suffers from major stress and sometimes even anxiety. If someone he's working with doesn't take any of his projects seriously, it drives him up the wall. He's ripped out many of his own scales on accident when dragons mess up his extremely important documents. Category:Males Category:Status (Royalty) Category:DriftWings Category:Characters Category:Status (Celebrity) Category:Work In Progress Category:LGBT+ Category:Content (Anazari)